


This Is All Three of Us; This Is Being In Love

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek The Original Series
Genre: David McCoy Leonard's father was Not euthanised, Film 5 era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: McCoy didn’t euthanise his father, but he feels as though he did.Before the scene Jim, Spock, and Sybok, saw, where his dad asks him, again, to do so; McCoy’s peers and colleagues had held a meeting with McCoy, and discussed the fact that David McCoy was getting to the point where they would, very soon, up his pain killers enough to help his passing be gentle on him. McCoy didn’t feel ready to let it happen.He surprised himself by helping his father when he asked to be allowed to die. Leonard would have felt guilty if he continued to ignore his father saying that he, McCoy snr, was ready for the next life; but, Len still feels guilty that he did do as his father asked. So, he told his colleagues straight away, and showed them the video from the hospital room.They had a ‘mortality meeting’, but they clear him. It makes little difference to McCoy’s self-loathing + feeling guilty.Bones finished explaining everything that Sybok helped them to see about David McCoy, and, sat there, in Jim’s Quarters, looking, and feeling, he knew it, utterly weary.





	This Is All Three of Us; This Is Being In Love

This is All Three of Us; This is Being In Love

McCoy didn’t euthanise his father, but he feels as though he did.

 

Before the scene Jim, Spock, and Sybok, saw, where his dad asks him, again, to do so; McCoy’s peers and colleagues had held a meeting with McCoy, and discussed the fact that David McCoy was getting to the point where they would, very soon, up his pain killers enough to help his passing be gentle on him. McCoy didn’t feel ready to let it happen. 

He surprised himself by helping his father when he asked to be allowed to die. Leonard would have felt guilty if he continued to ignore his father saying that he, McCoy snr, was ready for the next life; but, Len still feels guilty that he did do as his father asked. So, he told his colleagues straight away, and showed them the video from the hospital room.

They had a ‘mortality meeting’, but they clear him. It makes little difference to McCoy’s self-loathing + feeling guilty.

 

Bones finished explaining everything that Sybok helped them to see about David McCoy, and, sat there, in Jim’s Quarters, looking, and feeling, he knew it, utterly weary.

“Bones, you do know that this is all a part of your Record, which I have read, and, I think, Spock has, too. We know the truth already. We’ve always known it, going in to serving with you, and, when Sybok delved through your memories.” Jim said gently.

“My brother linked us all in some kind of mind meld, Doctor. We absolutely know your truth, and you have nothing to apologise for.” Spock added.

“I know you know.” Bones smiled, but rubbed his face. He was so tired. “Maybe, I’m just being too talkative.”

“No.” Jim said suddenly, and strongly. “No. You’re not. You can talk to us as much as you want, or need, to.”

“You can even talk to me.” Spock noted dryly.

“Thanks.” Leonard McCoy made eye contact with his friends, and said, genuinely.

“I could recommend some meditation techniques, also, which might help you.” Spock looked to McCoy.

“I might yet need those.” McCoy admitted. Then, somehow, from somewhere, and quickly, he added. “I know I’m not a failure, and I know I haven’t exactly let down my family, but I feel that I have; and, then, add on to everything that my father and I went through, some together, some alone; there’s my failed marriage. The divorce, it was damn well bitter as anything; mind you, wasn’t surprised; I realised, pretty soon after marrying Jocelyn that she didn’t love me; I can cope with not being around her, but still, after all these years; decades, even, to not be in my Joanna’s life. I mean, I’ll shut up in a minute; I know hearing about my parental pain can’t be easy for you, Jim.”

“Ssshh, my friend. It’s okay. Honest to God, who I still do believe is out there, somewhere, by the way, it’s okay, dear friend. Yeah, quite a bit of the pain I didn’t want to reveal, was all about my son, but it wasn’t all that. It was crew casualties. It was witnessing things on Tarsus. It was my brother’s untimely death, and the fact that I feel I failed my nephew. It was also about us; You, me, and him.” Jim looked from Bones to Spock, and also indicated himself. “I don’t regret my feelings. I don’t want to change them, but I wish we could figure something out together. I wish we could be happier; be together.”

There was a long, but not disagreeable, silence then; between the three men.

“Looks like I did just reveal my feelings, doesn’t it?” Jim managed to speak up.

“I didn’t mean to roll my eyes in disdain during the incident in the turbo-lift tube. McCoy sipped the last of his shot glass of Saurian Brandy. It’s just; I know the rumours, and, I don’t want us to be a joke. I also don’t want to ruin the love you two have for each other. I don’t want to add my 3rd to the Bond, and find that, instead of me, adding to it, in a completion kind of way, I disrupt it, or dilute it, or make it disperse, or evaporate, or something.”

“You would not do so.” Spock noted confidently. “I believe that the bond is ours; all three of us, It is how it’s meant to be. Each of us completes and compliments the other two in this, our Triumvirate.”

“Yes, Bones, and it’s not all Vulcan Mysticism. It’s love. It’s all about love. We do love you in that way; we really do, and we know that you love us as in being, dare I say it, rumours, vulnerabilities, and embarrassment of three old men be damned, in love; we three are in love with each other.” Jim managed to get the vital words said, at long last.

“I don’t want you two doing this out of some kind of duty of care, out of pity, or even gratitude.” Bones told them.

“Stay here tonight, Bones. On the sofa, or in the bed; whatever you want. Regardless of the ramifications of the conversation we’ve all just had, I don’t think you want to be, or should be, alone, tonight; and, if any crew member sees us leave for duty in the morning; well, you got up earlier than I did, and came to my Quarters, and Spock, well he always walks out on me of a morning through our bathroom door. If any one looks like they need a ‘better’ explanation; we can just tell them the truth; that we, each of us, old friends that we are, stayed up all night talking.” Jim said. 

“What will it take to convince you, Leonard, that our realisation, is just that, a realisation – not ‘just’ a kind offer? ; It does not come from pity, or gratitude, or any other element, other than acknowledging, now, that we are in love. You are as much a part of this relationship; this Bond; this living, breathing, example and description, of T’hy’la, as Jim and I are.” Spock acknowledged.

“I know it’s a realisation. I know we’re T’hy’la. I… It’s just that I’m only a human, a screwed up, undeniably ageing human being, with annoyingly present self-esteem issues left over from my life thus far. I want to be with you both.” Bones looked directly at Jim and Spock, and tried to stem the tears in his eyes by rubbing his fingers in the corners of them.

“But?” Jim asked, so gently, and sat forward in his lounge chair.

“No buts.” Bones confessed. “No puns intended either, and, definitely, no eye-rolling.”

Jim smiled. He smiled so much, and moved, traversing the small space between himself and Bones, and kneeling in front of Bones, who sat on Jim’s sofa. Jim rubbed Bones hands affectionately with his, and kissed them. He and Len McCoy had tears in their eyes.

“May I come over and sit with you both?” Spock asked, from his seat, which was beside the one in which Jim had been sitting.

Jim turned and looked over his shoulder, to Spock. The smile he gave him was made of pure joy and love.

“Yeah, come on over here…” Bones said warmly; trying to be brave. He also patted the spot on the sofa beside himself. “We need to get on with being together, at last, or more together than before..!”

Spock walked over, approaching the two men he loved carefully. “You set the pace here, Leonard.”

“Whatever you want, and whenever you’re ready.” Jim promised, still holding one of Bones’ hands. He then got to his feet, and sat carefully beside McCoy.

Spock reached out his hands, taking one of Jim’s in one of his, and offering his other hand to Leonard, as he stood before Jim and Len, who were now, both sitting down. “I will not attempt any kind of mind meld, not even the most-mild reading of how you feel, my dear Doctor, until you are ready.”

“I know.” Bones smiled, as he reached out, and held Spock’s offered hand. “But, darlin’, Bones bravely used a term of endearment. “Read the love, and acceptance, relief, and joy, from me.” He looked up in to Spock’s eyes, and saw there the love, whilst also knowing that his own eyes must be glistening with his own love to give, as well as the love he was receiving. He also squeezed Jim’s hand, and looked to him. He guided Jim to stand up, and he stood also, but with Jim and Spock in front of him, each holding a hand of his. “I love you.” He told them, absolutely honestly. “I love you both so much. I want to be with you both. I have wanted this for so many years. I am in love with you two; that fact has been around for years as well.”

“We’re in love with you, too, Bones.”

“Tu Dena Val, my T’hy’la.”

Jim, and Spock, spoke at the same time. Jim spoke, beside Spock; speaking with the half Vulcan’s full support and agreement; which was flowing between them prevalently now, tangibly, too; as they held hands, and held hands with their lovely McCoy-; and, Spock, he spoke both to Jim, and to Bones; to Bones, and to Jim.

The End..? 5.1.18


End file.
